May I
by Geminifan
Summary: Things change for Jean as he enters the Souting legion. A girl that hold secrets, who has more in common with him then he could imagination. ( more of a summery inside rated T for the fighting and so there will be blood.)
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summery_

_A girl who most people looked over turns out to be one of humanities greatest hopes. Though many look over her as she is quiet. _

_Her past like all the others is not the brightest, few know of it. She joins the beloved cadets in this story to help humanity. Along with a few loved faces. _

_Only will she trust them? Will they trust her? The fate of the world lies in these two answers. They have all see the pain and sorrow this war had brought. _

* * *

_**A little side note before we begin! Sorry readers I do have to do this. Only a few things. 1.) I know I might be the only one in this whole fandom who does not ship Jean and Marco but I don't really care. My fic here XD I don't mind if you like it or are that way, just that I am not. Please don't think I'm being rude!2.) This is for the people who have read the manga, if I do something that seems off the wall for this, I've only seen the anime. I can't get the manga where I am from. 3.) the last one I don't own Attack on Titan, it goes to the writer of the Manga! **  
_

* * *

_Jean _

_" Armin, can you see my horse down there?" I yell at my friend. I see that he has not, I let out an angry hiss. We have to get out of here, the call for a retreat had been sent. I lost my horse some were in this stupid forest. I was also running a low on gas for my gear. Armin was getting worried along with me. I was not going to let him risk his life for me though. Then I felt and heard the sound I knew was not long waiting. The sound of a titan coming, this was it I was dead. _

_" Armin, get out of here!" I started to say. Then I realized that it was too late. I cried out as I felt a arm around my waist. I looked over to see Armin beside me. His blue eyes wide with surprise. We looked up to see who had saved us. It was obviously a girl, her build was human. She held on to us with bent arms like she had done this before. I seen large black wings that flapped powerfully propelling us forward. She would swing back and forth to move between the trees. _

_We were almost out of the forest when the titan attacked. It leaped forward and caught her leg. She roared loudly and kicked with her free leg. The titan's face caved in, then I was glad that she seemed to be on our side. Then we went flying to the left jerkily as we came out of the trees. My world was black and something hot fell on to my face. I felt us hit the ground and a grunt come from our savior. Then just as the light hit my eyes causing me to close my eyes, I felt a rush of wind. _

_When I opened my eyes I seen five titans. One of them fell to the ground dead, the nap of his neck gone. Then another, I looked and seen that they were trying to catch something. I blur of black, I placed a hand on my face were it was burning. My fingers came back black. It was strange to see that, I looked up and seen there was one titan left. It had a hold of something in it's hand. It had the thing that had saved us. Armin and I rushed to save her. Then the titan tossed it at us. We called out as we dodged it. I landed a little funny on my arm as I looked back. _

_She was trying to stand up. Her long blonde hair covering her face. Her whole body shook trying to get up. Her left arm was mangled so I could hardly tell what it was. Just then Corporal Levi and Mikasa came flying out of the forest Eren passed out behind Mikasa. Levi looked at what was going on and killed the Titan before we could even stand up. He yelled something as her rushed by. We watched them leave, we ran to a group of trees assuming that the girl was dead. _

* * *

I shot up from my bunk panting and cold from sweat. I looked around wildly, this was not the first time this had happened. It was getting worse though, some nights I didn't sleep. I didn't wake anyone up as I looked around I seen that. I heard a rustling sound from the window. I looked at see the girl everyone called D. She had super long hair that went to her mid-back. This was abnormal seeing as most girls kept it short to keep from getting tangled. That or up in someway, D just let it flow down her back. She was sitting watching the sun come up. She had bags under her eyes. She had not slept either.

" Morning Jean, having nightmares again?" Her voice was a whisper. I felt a little odd knowing that she had seen that moment of weakness. She stood up and walked over to her bunk, it was to my right. She sat their and looked at me gently. Her pale green eyes looked into mine. I seen something that I knew well, pain. Everyone here had that look in their eyes. We had all lost friends to the titans some of us watching them get eaten.

" Sorry if I kept you awake." I said feeling odd. D hardly ever talked to anyone, she was a quiet person. She shook her head as she pulled her knees to her chest.

" I couldn't sleep, hardly can anymore." She hugged her legs tight, tears formed in her eyes. " Anyway, I'm going to help with breakfast. A walk might help you feel better." She stood up and walked to the door. I watched her. Dressed and ready to go for the day, she was always ready it seemed. I groaned and sat up and rubbed my head. This little sleep thing was going to kill me before any titan. I pulled on a shirt and did up my straps. I figured a walk wouldn't hurt so I did. The morning air wasn't that bad. I took a deep breath and felt some tension leave my chest.

I heard a rustle from the trees and looked to see a human like figure. It was running away from the building. I took off in a sprint after them, wondering who it was. The others were still sleeping, a rare day we really didn't have to do anything we didn't have to. Running did make me feel better as well, I didn't dwell on my dream. as we ran I observed that I was following a girl. she had her hair like Annie often did. It could not be her, she was in the town.

We ran for about five minutes before we came up on a clearing. I stayed in the trees trying no to be seen, looking in the clearing. All I could see was a rather large rock with a pile of dirt in front of it. the girl stopped and looked right at me. I thought that she would see me and say something, but she just looked back at the rock and sat in front of it. Her legs crossed with her knees out. Her head was down the shadows of the leafs played in funny angles. I could see that her hair was blonde the bun was coming undone as well. Then her mouth moved I softly made my way toward her. To my surprise she was singing.

" This is life without you,I'm learning how to miss you .I guess I need to know, how it feels like. This is life without you. I don't know who to turn to, And everything I know, to say this goodbye so goodbye This is life without you. This is life without you. " Her voice rang softly. She stood up and placed a hand on the rock. " I have to go eat, I'll see you later." I seen something land on the rock, a tear. Then idiot me stepped on a twig.

" Who is there?" The girl looked at me. I then seen yet another surprise. The girl was D, soon I had her arm in my neck and my back on a tree. Her eyes widened a little when she seen my face.

" Jean?" She asked. Her eyes then narrowed. " What are you doing here?" My head was screaming danger and I needed to get out of there. Away from the angry woman holding me down.

" I...I seen someone running. I was worried that they were deserting." I managed to whisper out with the rest of my breath. She seemed to believe me and let me down. She still was not happy, but I could least breath now.

" We should head back, Erwin has something important for you new cadets." With that she was running off again. I took off after her feeling confused, was she not the same as we were?

* * *

_**Well here is Chapter one! I hope you guys like. The song used in the chapter is " This is life without you" By Standfour I don't own it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The run back to the building was tense. I could tell that D was not happy I was glad she didn't kill me really. We walked into the mess hall and seen that everyone was up and getting ready to eat. D went to a dark corner and took a seat. I got in line behind Armin and Misksa. Armin greeted me I smiled trying to ignore the burning in my back. I was sure that it was D.

" What happened to you this morning Jean?" Armin asked as he took his plate. I grabbed mine and watched as the food was placed on it.

" Just went out for a walk, that's all." I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it with my voice and followed them to the table that we normally sat at. Then started to eat the rather bland oatmeal.

" I wonder why she doesn't eat. " Eren said watching D. He took a spoonfull in his mouth. " She will be weak. Perhaps you could take her in the marshal arts contest Jean. " He teased me.

" Nah it would be funny to watch her put your backside in the dirt Eren." I smirked at him. That got a rise from him, he stood up to shout something as captin Levi came up to us.

" I hope you two will keep the fighting until the training?" He voice was dead pan and that fight was nipped in the butt. " the fighting will be a bit different. Enjoy your breakfest." with that he left and I watched as he took his seat beside D in her corner. She didn't seem to mind him there, it was odd he was the only person she didn't seem to mind. She looked at him for a moment then her lips started to move. His did as well they were talking then Captin Levi sighed and placed a hand on her head.

" Jean, you should eat. You said you were going to fight today right?" Mikasa was looking at me. I felt my face go red for many reasons. I placed the food in my mouth and then went to give the dishes to the clean up crew.

" You heading to the marshal arts completion? Came a soft voice behind me. " You going to fight?" I looked back to see that no one was there. I felt odd as I walked out into the sun shine,feeking the warmth on my face.

We didn't have to go, even if we did we didn't have to fight. I wanted to kick Eren's backside. I walked and felt someone beside me. I to my side to see D, she didn't say anything as she walked beside me. Then she sighed and looked at the ground

" look about this morning, I'm sorry. You really surprised me, only a few people go there." She was guarded with what she was saying. I watched her for a second, then smiled. Not able to help it.

" It's fine, I would have done the something."

" You fighting?" She asked looked forward. Now, I thought I could see a small smile playing on her face.

"I was planning on it, what about you?" She smirked then, a glint of something in her eye.

" I've been waiting for this. " With that she ran off to get a seat.

" Now this fight will not be like the others." Levi said standing in the circle we had created. I figured so that we all could see the short captain. " You will fight not only your friends but the upper ranks. Think of it as we are somewhat equals. Even the higher ranking people might not be as good as you."

" Are we still picking who we fight?" Came Sasha's voice from the crowd. She was not fighting but here to watch, or so I thought.

" I will pick the first fight, then the winner will decide to go one and pick or let me pick two others." He stood not moving the whole time. His eyes fell on D and stayed there For a moment. I tried to ignore that as a bad thing.

" Right first fight, Mikasa and D."

The two walked out. And got into there stances, Mikasa in the stance that we had learned. D stood with her knees bent in and her arms up in front of her face like Ainne.

" Begin."

Mikasa made the first move. The wanted this over fast. I was sure that she was going to stand out, she was only here because of Eren. She kicked high, D moved her arms to the side and bent down her knees moving to the front. Then she kicked out to Mikasa's leg that held all of her balance.

Mikasa seen it coming and jumped back. D smiled standing up and rushed after her. She was fast she tossed both fists at Mikasa. In a downward motion, she dodged them and then landed on the ground. D set her foot back in place.

Mikasa attacked from the ground. Hitting D in the stomach she didn't block not seeing that move coming. We were cheering this was a good fight, it was just getting started. D hunched over and ran at Her standing opponent. Her head hit her in the chin. She was forced to face away. She moved to looked again and jump away. D was faster then she was.

Mikasa was half was in her move when D punched at her mid section. Mikasa was out of breath, she hit the ground her back on the ground. She struggled to stand up.

" D is the winner." Levi announced.

" Someone else can go." D said walking over to help Mikasa up. Mikasa took her hand and smiled. Then D walked off, she was holding her head. Mikasa walked back to her spot beside Eren.

Then Levi called out another fight and I forgot all about the strange leaving of D. watching the fights and even fighting in A few of them myself

**well here is the second chapter! I know I'm not that good with hand to hand fighting bits. This is the longest one that I am planning on. The next chapter will be in D's point of view! Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

_D_

I walked around HQ hoping to tame the savage side of me. My senses were sharp and my blood seemed to boil with desire. A desire to destroy to feed, I would not let that over come me. Not again, never again.

I walked though the doors and slowly made my way to Erwin's office. I wanted to run, I always did. Erwin and Levi were the only ones that knew what I was and how to control me. I followed the. Twist and turns as I found my way to his office. I knocked and peaked inside the door.

" I told you that it was a bad idea. " he said to his desk. I made a face that he didn't see. I didn't care for the whole ' I told you so' thing. In fact the main reason that I did it was really out of spite.

" I hate how you are almost always right. " I slid inside and shut the door behind me. The wood was smooth. One thing I wasn't used to in this world. The other doors were ruff on my fingers. Erwin looked up at me for a moment. I could see the red around his eyes. The bags that Levi always had. He had been up for a long while. He was worried, he was going to kill himself like this.

" Erwin, you shouldn't do this to yourself. " I said letting my fingers leave the door and glide over to the man I seen as a older brother. Erwin rubbed his eyes he was frustrated. I looked and seen papers scattered over his desk. The people from the 104th training faces looked up at me. One caused what felt like a blade go though my heart. I turned the papers over.

" Sorry about that. I have to go though all if them. " His voice was careful. He knew the back story with that person. A few others I flipped over gently, my comrades they never knew that they showed me this world. A place that was scarier then I world I knew.

" It's fine." My voice was tight. I shook my head showing that emotion after this long? It was stupid. They never seemed to care after a while. I stayed with Erwin for the rest of the afternoon looking for something to show us who might be Titans.

" This is getting us no where!" I yelled. My head hurt, I was not much of a thinker. I was a fighter. I thought in impulse that was how I survived. I swung my arm across the desk top. Papers flew in the fading light.

" Sorry." I muttered and started to pick up the papers. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

" We can get it tomorrow. For now let's go get some dinner. " I stood and followed him out. I watched as we slowly made our way to the mess hall. Erwin was slow, I walked in beside him and everyone stood up.

" As you were. " He waved absently. He sat down and I grabbed dinner for the two of us. Erwin ate slowly and calmly. I picked at mine, I was hungry but not for the veggies on my plate. I would eat them, but I would have to hunt soon.

" Erwin, I think I need to go soon." I said, he nodded and placed some lettuce in his mouth. He was still thinking over the people, looking at the few in the hall. My eyes fell on Eren,Mikasa, and Armin. They were talking about the compition. Eren apparently didn't do to well. Armin was laughing a little, he drew my attention. He reminded me a lot of Erwin.

" Did you apologize to him?" Levi asked from behind me. Erwin raised an eye brow to me. I felt my face go red.

" Yes, I apologized for attacking him this morning." I stated and placed the small amount of meat i had in my mouth. Levi then told Erwin what I had done to Jean this morning. He chuckled a little. A smirk played on his face.

"That would explain why he is keeping you in his sights and away from you." Then his face went a little dark. " he didn't see did he?"

" No, he didn't. Not this time." I whispered playing with my food again. Then Erwin stabbed a carrot on my plate. Levi going for one as well, I didn't mind. Not like I was going to eat it .

Then the doors burst open and men came in armed with guns and blades. The symbol on their back was a green unicorn. The military police, why were they here in the scouting regiment?

" Erwin Smith, where is D?" A large man asked. His voice was ruff and deep. They asked for me? I had done nothing. " She is to be taken with us."

Erwin stood up. calm and collected as he looked at the people who had interrupted out dinner.

" Under whose orders are you to take her?" He asked simply.

" We are not allowed to tell you that. We know you have a strong bond with the girl. If she comes willingly we will not hurt her. " they said looking around at the girls. I stood up. Shaking a little.

" I will go willingly. I don't want to interrupt dinner for the others much more." I smiled. Inside I was screaming, who wanted to go with them? I walked over to them waiting for them to basically force me into cuffs and walk. Instead they gently took my hands and cuffed them. Then turned and walked out the door beside me.

" May I speak." I asked after we had walked for a few minutes. I knew I was most likely higher rank, but seeing as I was arrested I didn't want to push the kindness.

" We can't tell you why." The guard on my left said. I nodded knowing that before hand.

" I guessed that, I was wondering why you are being so gentle with this operation. " I stated and waited for a moment for an answer.

" I asked them to be. " came a voice a head. I looked up to see General Pixs, why was he even here? So many things running though my mind. Nothing had answers.

" Thank you then General Pixs. " I said as we walked by. After we pasted him I felt a gun on my back. Once out of sight and hearing of the General they didn't care.

" that's going to be the last kindness you receive from us. " Then I was pushed down the hallway toward the dungeon. They thought I was a Titan shifter, I calmly walked down the stairs. I didn't mind being underground.


End file.
